Insanity
by SilverBlazeShadowCream
Summary: It's Shadow's worst nightmare come to life. Mephadow sort of . Written by Cream.


_**So, this story was based off Snow White Queen by Evanescence. The first story on our FF account! This story is rated for rape/violence, so please don't read it if it makes you uncomfortable. My brother wrote the rape scene, as well as beta'ing the story, so any mistakes are his fault. Oh, yeah. I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be here.**_

_I'm losing my mind_

_And you just stand there _

_And stare as_

_My world divides_

_Snow White Queen ~ Evanescence_

_Click!_ Shadow leaned against the door. He took a deep breath and slid to the floor. Surely he was imagining things. Surely he was paranoid. Surely he wasn't really back. He sat there for an indefinite period of time, taking deep breaths to calm himself. Eventually he forced himself to his feet, kicking off his shoes and crawling into bed, laying his gloves on the nightstand.

**0o0o0o0**

The ebony hedgehog sat straight up in bed, shakily drawing a deep breath, his eyes wild. He barely registered the uncontrollable shaking as he came to realize the second figure leaning over him. He almost screamed before realizing these eyes were _entirely_ the wrong shade of green.

That didn't really help.

"Sonic! What the hell are you doing in my house?" Shadow yelled, reaching for his gloves.

"Didn't mean to wake you," the cobalt creature said. "Well, actually, I did, but I didn't when I first came in. You looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare."

"That doesn't answer the question, Faker," Shadow remarked, taking a deep breath to keep himself under control.

"I didn't say it did. Anyway, Rouge told me to check on you, 'cause she said you get nightmares when you come back from your 'top-secret G.U.N. missions.'"

"Right. And did Rouge give you express permission to break in if my door happened to be _locked_?"

"No. she gave me a key."

Of course she did.

"Right, well as you can see, I'm perfectly fine. Goodbye."

"No way, you're not getting rid of me that easy. See, I have orders to 'drag him to your house or die trying.' I told her the second option was more likely, but she was having none of it." Sonic shrugged.

Secretly Shadow was overjoyed. Anything to be out of this prison. But he would never tell Sonic that.

Instead he said, "Great," and rolled over, closing his eyes.

As expected, Sonic grabbed his shoulders and forcefully dragged him out of bed, grabbing his shoes on the way out the door.

Unseen by either hedgehog, a pair of murky green eyes watched from the shadows.

**0o0o0o0**

When Shadow had fallen asleep, he had been in Sonic's guest room, he was sure of it. Now? Now he had no idea where he was. Some basement, for sure, but he was shackled to the wall. He yanked against the chains, but they held fast, producing nothing but an earsplitting rattling noise as they clattered against the stone wall.

A low laugh echoed from the corner of the room as a dark, crystalline figure stepped forth.

"Miss me, Shadow?"

He traced a finger down Shadow's cheek, down his muzzle, to rest on his lower lip, where it was promptly bitten.

The creature chuckled.

"Still feisty, Shadow," He purred, "but I will break you soon enough."

Shadow inhaled sharply as Mephiles drew a knife, its blade glinting in the minimal light. He shuddered as the cold tip trailed it's way down his cheek, sliding down his side. It was all he could do to keep from crying out as the knife was embedded into his arm. He screamed as it slashed its way across his chest. He fell limply from the shackles as Mephiles drew back. His bare toes hardly brushed the cool stone that made up the ground.

"Who do you belong to, Shadow?"

Shadow, in his last act of defiance, said nothing. One final slash mark, deeper than the rest, marked Mephiles' anger. And he was gone.

**0o0o0o0**

Shadow gagged as Mephiles' grip around his neck tightened. The knife came up again, slashing four lines onto the inside of Shadow's left wrist.

"If you won't speak, Shadow," Mephiles spoke, "I'll simply have to show you."

The shackles came undone, and Shadow fell to the floor, sucking in deep breaths of air. His 'freedom' didn't last long, for Mephiles was soon over him, chaining him up.

Shadow screamed as Mephiles thrust into his unprepared body. He struggled against the chains, but they held fast. He fought Mephiles, but it was no use. The more he struggled, the harder Mephiles seemed to thrust. Eventually he broke down, he stopped struggling and let the tears fall. The pain seemed never-ending, and just when Shadow was beginning to believe it would never stop, Mephiles finished, pulling out and bending over Shadow.

"Who do you belong to, Shadow the hedgehog?" he whispered as the frail creature collapsed to the floor.

"You, Mephiles. Only you."

Mephiles let out a low chuckle, and vanished from the room.

Shadow lifted his head to wipe at his tear-tracked fur. He caught sight of the new mark on his wrist, still bleeding. The four slashes had formed a sinister _M_, which seemed to stare at him, haunting his mind even when his eyes were closed.


End file.
